


Jumping (to conclusions, that is)

by charlesss



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And crack at the end, Crack, Fluff and Crack, and virgil swears like once, it's fluff at the beginning, so that's the teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss
Summary: Patton and Roman show Logan how fun leaf piles can be. Virgil gets kicked, Deceit is confused, and Thomas is Living™





	Jumping (to conclusions, that is)

Patton glanced at the pile before throwing himself at it once again, giggling as he hit the humongous mound of leaves. He lay there for a moment before pulling himself up and straightening the pile so that Roman could take a turn. He stepped aside just in time to see Roman fling himself at it, screaming as he hit the pile. Patton giggled, wishing he had been recording.

 

“Your turn, Pat!” Roman called, standing up and pushing the leaves back together with his foot. Patton squealed and ran towards the pile once more, unable to contain his laughter as he fell into it. He screeched as Roman flopped down next to him, scrambling to his feet and hopping away from the pile with his hands out defensively. Roman stood carefully and slowly, a devious smile on his face and several damp leaves stuck in his hair.

 

“That was mean,” Patton told him, but he could tell Roman wasn't buying it, Patton was trying too hard not to laugh to be serious about this.

 

“Hello, Roman, Patton,” Logan walked up from behind them, making both of them jump. Roman waved at him before leaping at the pile, a bout of laughter taking him as he dove into the leaves. Logan raised an eyebrow at the sight.

 

“I don't understand how you two take so much fun from jumping in that silly pile,” Logan said, staring at Roman as he stood and scooped the leaves together again. Patton just smiled at him, shrugging.

 

“I don't understand either, but then again, it doesn't matter if I know why it's fun, as long as it is!” 

 

“Well said, Padre!” Roman brushed a few leaves off of his shirt and walked over to Logan. “I bet it I can show you how fun it is.”

 

Logan wrinkled his nose. “No thank you,” he scoffed, stepping away from Roman. “You have no idea what could be in that pile - probably slugs, maybe even spiders.”

 

Patton frowned and glanced at the pile of leaves, a nervous look in his eye.

 

“Cut it out,” Roman huffed, crossing his arms. “Just because you don't like it doesn't mean we have to hate it as well.”

 

“I don't hate it,” Logan corrected, now starting to get annoyed. “I just don't understand how you can possibly find fun in jumping into a pile of rotting yard debris over and over!”

 

“Maybe I should show you,” Roman growled, his hands curling into fists at his sides. He hugged and pushed Logan into the pile, catching the logical side by surprise. He fell down with a yelp, and Roman gasped as he disappeared into the massive collection of leaves. “Oh my Crofters, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't-”

 

Logan popped up from the pile, an awestruck look on his face. He blinked a few times, standing up slowly before turning to look at the other two. Patton and Roman shared a glance before turning to Logan.

 

“Are you okay?” Roman asked, taking a tentative step forward. Logan stared at him, a small smile growing on his face.

 

“That was...” he shook his head, straightening the glasses which before had hung off his face at an odd angle. “That was strange.”

 

“Good strange?” Patton asked hopefully, clasping his hands in front of his chest excitedly. 

 

“I should think so, yes.” 

 

And with that, Logan dove into the pile once more, laughing as he rolled around in the leaves. Roman snickered, then giggled, then burst out laughing, unable to contain himself at the sight. When Logan sat up, the pile had been destroyed, and there were leaves clinging to him all over. Patton giggled and Logan looked up at him with a loopy grin on his face.

 

“If only Virgil had been here to witness this!” Roman laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes.

 

“I'm definitely going to tell him about this,” Patton agreed, grabbing a rake. “It's getting late, though, we ought to clean up.”

 

“Alright, fine,” Logan rolled his eyes, but neither of the others missed the smile on his face. He grabbed the other rake and helped Patton to push the leaves together into a pile one last time while Roman ran to find the yard debris container. Patton sighed as he and Logan scooped up some leaves to throw into it.

 

“Are you sure we can't do one last jump?” Roman asked, staring at the slowly diminishing pile of leaves. Patton hesitated, then shook his head.

 

“Sorry, kiddo, but one jump will turn into two, will turn into three, then four, five, six…. I just want to make sure we go inside in time for dinner,” he smiled apologetically and offered Roman the rake. “You can scoop up some leaves if it would make you feel better.”

 

“I guess…” Roman took the rake, then paused. “What about Virgil, though? Won't he be sad that he didn't get to participate?”

 

Patton paused again, looking conflicted. His eyes flickered between Roman and the leaf pile, and then he sighed.

 

“Alright, fine, but you need to be the one to go get Virgil,” he said, and Roman jumped up happily, throwing the rake to Patton.

 

Before he could say anything, though, there was a rustling in the leaf pile. A mop of purple hair rose through the leaves, and then a familiar face popped up.

 

“I rise, bitches-”

 

Patton screamed and jumped back, and Roman kicked Virgil in the head instinctively while Logan screeched “Deceit!”

 

Virgil flew up out of the leaf pile and fell backwards from the force of Roman's kick. He groaned and rubbed his chin, sitting up groggily.

 

“You called?” Deceit appeared behind Logan and the logical side jumped, then threw his hands up in the air and ran inside screaming. Patton followed him, locking the door immediately, frowning apologetically at Roman as he sprinted towards the door, too late.

 

“You guys are stupid,” Virgil groaned, a hand pressed to his jaw. He walked past Deceit, knocking the bowler hat off his head with a quick punch. He grabbed Roman by the shoulder and sunk out, grumbling the whole time about how they ruined his entrance.

 

Deceit stood in the empty yard, his hat on the ground and his confusion reaching peak heights. “Happy Halloween, or whatever,” he finally said, disappearing with a snap of his fingers. He reappeared a moment later, snatched up his hat, and disappeared again.

 

The lawn was left empty and quiet, the leaves sitting in a careful pile that the others would shamelessly return to the next day. For now, though, they would try their best to have a normal evening in, none of them realizing that Thomas had recorded the entire thing and planned to upload it to YouTube the next day.


End file.
